Taken
by WinterYoung
Summary: A Samurai like setting with Robin and Slade...
1. Chapter 1

Taken

I had lost. My body was turn, warn out, and my mind could hardly keep up with what was happening. I couldn't shake off the coldness that took over my body even though it was not cold. Moving was difficult. My heavy body did not take my commands well so pulling myself up out of the dirt and onto my hands and knees was a task.

My attention slides up to my attacker. He just looked right back down at me with no emotion or mercy in his eyes. I had been undefeated until now. Not a person had ever beaten me when I chose to wield a sword. Life was fine, easy until that night.

I looked up at him for only a moment more but then my head swung down again as I coughed up blood. One of his feet soon walks into my view and in an instant and I dodge his sword falling back on my hands and butt. My eyes turn where it almost hit but instead it landing. It is right between my thighs so close to my flesh, I could feel the coldness of the metal. It had also caught a piece of my shirt now holding me to the ground.

If I were simply wearing a shirt perhaps pulling away would be easy, but I was wearing a thin leather shirt and because of my weakness I was stuck. I looked up at him but once again. My stomach tightened with pain and I collapse forward leaning on the sword, my knees on either side of it and my hands landing on top of another in front of it. It was then when my attacker takes the chance and plummeted a hand knife deep into both hands pinning them to the ground. My eyes snapped wide at the sight before pain took it's place causing a horrid gagged cry roaring from me lungs.

I wanted to cry tears but I would not allow myself. I could not let this man see me so utterly week as I was. I was in so much pain a small part of my just wanted to die. But I could not die, It would end there. After calming myself down a little I slowly once again turned my gaze up to the monster who could do this to me. After a very short silence he says to me in a calm, deep, quiet tone…

"I'm going to leave you here for a while."From there he turned and begun to walk away with out another word. I watch him in silence as he leaves me to my agony. Was that really all he had to say? Was he actually going to come back? And if so then why?

Did he have some kind of plan that involved me? That meant he was keeping me alive for some reason. But he was not going to just use me, no I knew he was going to break my first. But no, I would not be tamed. Let out a deep sigh before dropping my head.

Despite how uncomfortable I was, I still felt very tired. My head felt fuzzy and I wanted to lay down so badly, but because of the sword in front of me I could not even lean forward in the great possibility of slitting myself. I was stuck in a horrible position for only God knows how long. The part of me that wished to die grew a little however more than that there was a part of me that wanted to make him pay. My heavy eyes so closed and I just sat there wishing for sleep.

But because I had to keep sitting up sleep did not come. Soon night turned to day and the day passed by slowly the warm sun lightly bringing some life back to my cold body. I sat there for a day with out leaning on the sword once. In this small open field covered with tree's there is little chance a person would find me and a larger chance an animal would.

But as the night came again I could not help it. I was so deliriously tired and it hurt to much to sit the way I was. Despite myself I slowly leaned forward and allowed my raw, tired body to start and relax against the swards blade. The blade of course begun to cut me deeply as my body grew limp leaning up again it. My eyes shut as pain seeped through my shoulder.

But there was nothing more I could do but try to bare it. My warm blood slowly trickles down my arm, but the cut was not deep enough to allow me to bleed to death, and a part of me was sickened by this. Soon I allowed my eyes to slid open and I begun to just stare at my feet, hours passed until I finally fell asleep. My sleep is light, and I could still feel the suffering of my body. It was the next day when I woke up. My heavy head lifted and I scanned the scene.

I had almost convinced myself it was all a horrible dream. It was then when hunger grabbed at my stomach in such a way I cough from loss of breath. Despite all my pain I was still alive. My thirst was also an awful thing. My lips were starting to crack, my throat felt like dry leather pressing against each other and my mouth felt as though it was muddy sand.

My mind reminds me the sweet taste of cold water running down my throat. My eyes shut and I tell myself I can't think of it, that I have to think of ANYTHING but that. I slowly licked my dry lips to try and heal them but I am un successful. I allow my head to lower once again and allow the day to go on hoping in vain that someone would find me. My eyes slowly shut despite the fact I could not sleep as I was.

An hour or so passed when a sound caught my attention. My eyes slipped open and slowly I pulled my head up to narrow my eyes at the blurry dark figure making his way to me. As he nears I finally realized who it is. It was that man, the man who beat me, then beat me some more, then imprisoned me to this ground. He made his way to me in silence before stopping about four feet away. He then just looked at me with that same look. He looked at my in that same smug 'I am better than you' look. It only took a moment before I yell in bitter anger.

" YOU WEAK BASTARD! I do not fear anything you can possible do to me!" I watched him lift up and eye brow. He then said in a light and calm tone.

"Can't I?" He asked as if I challenged him. I watch him in silence as he slides to a knee and slides his hand into the think sand like dirt. My eyes grew wide as he stood and made his way over to me.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands!" He took yet another step forward before he grabbed my face with his free hand. I tried to pull away but I am too tired, and so weak. With the same hand he pushed two gloved fingers and my mouth to pry it open and then with his other hand he then threw the dirt in my face. He then let go of me and stood to his feet towering over me.

I coughed and gagged, doing what ever I could to get the sand out of my mouth. A good amount of it even made it's way down my throat. Most of the dirt made it into my mouth but the dirt that didn't made it into my eyes. I shut my eyes tightly as sandy tears rolled down my face. In shame I face my head down so he could not see me.

A gloved hand roughly took my chin and forced me to look up. My tear filled eyes opened and I looked up at him. His eyes are the eyes of an animal, un carrying, un feeling, merciless animal. My capture then said in a more dangerous tone than before…

"You WILL fear me" His tone was serious, and I believed him. A small spark of fear hit's me, this is my harsh reality. I could find no words to say. This awful man was not done with me. He would not let me go so easy as to allow me to die, he was going to try to break me.


	2. Chapter 2

He would not let me go so easy as to allow me to die, he was going to try to break me. A man like this had no limits, nothing he won't do. Sitting up he turned and left me. I lowered my head in defeat as he walked from my sight and soon enough it grew dark. My mouth hurt terribly, and my throat felt no better.

It almost felt like the flesh of my throat was starting to split. Throwing dirt in my mouth was the worst thing he could have done. He was taken my naturally need and using it again me. He needed no weapon, his mind thinking of cruel things to do what the only thing he needed. Despite the fact it is night, I can't sleep.

So to pass the time I begun to daydream I was somewhere else, anywhere but where I was. Time passed agonizingly slowly and soon another day came and went. I had started to cough, and it soon turned so awful gagging keeping me from even being a tad relaxed. My stomach was tensed so hard from coughing it burned and ached. Night fell and I begun to wonder what death would feel like. Sleep came in small doses, confusing me many times with reality.

I must have had hundreds of dreams of being free. The night passed and soon once again the sun begun to rise. I could feel the sun beating down on me and I begun to truly wish I would die. My head was so heavy I could not even lift it. I soon begun to cough again, this time however it lasted longer.

I coughed, and gagged just trying to breathe and calm myself down. Soon a splatter of blood escapes my lips and in it a small pink thin piece of something. Narrowing my eyes I noticed it was a piece of lung Frowning I could feel my dignity, my self worth, and everything slowly begin to crumble. Time passes and soon I find my eyes can no longer open, I can't move, and my will is being shattered. Everything burned, ached, and hurt horribly ever living moment was starting to feel like hell.

My head felt dizzy and as if the world was spinning, I begun to hallucinate, and soon I begun to wonder if I had died. Then something causes my mind to somewhat switch on. Despite my weakness and state of unconsciousness I felt as though something is coming near me. I lade there like a corpse un able to blink, move, or even flinch. It was then when something touched my face, lightly lifting my heavy head.

But what was it? It almost felt like…leather. Then something was put to my lips. My wonder is so great I slowly begun to push my eyes open. Everything seems cloudy and blurry, my eyes feel like rubbing again rubber and opening them burned even though it was ever so little. It takes a moment but soon I realize, it is him! Silently my capture lifted my face a little more and pushed the object a little more against my dry lips. I then noticed it was a leather water pouch. Letting my heavy eyes slide shut I allowed my mouth to slowly droop open. Soon water pours into my leathery mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

((Okay, so as you know this is kind of supposed to be a thing with Robin and Slade. Now just to let you know as things go on he might night seem as held together as Slade…oh..Slade is meant to be the bad guy. But I feel that this is Slade and this is how he might break someone..if they were both Samurai in my fantasy world..Also you might have noticed I have spelling and grammar problems. I'm sorry ): feel free to point them out so I can make it better..also sometimes I have trouble with pretense and pass tense..but I try!..and you can always decide they other people! Also I love to rp so if you like yaoi..or teen titans send me a pm (: ))

But what was it? It almost felt like…leather. Then something was put to my lips. My wonder was so great I slowly begun to push my eyes open. Everything seems cloudy and blurry, my eyes feel like rubbing again rubber and opening them burned even though it was ever so little.

It takes a moment but soon I realize, it is him! Silently my capture lifted my face a little more and pushed the object a little more against my dry lips. It was then when I realized it was a leather water pouch. Letting my heavy eyes slide shut I allowed my mouth to slowly droop open. Soon water poured into my leathery mouth.

I can't swallow the first mouth full. Instead my body rejects it and I cough it up. But just as I did he pulled the pouch from my lips to keep my from couching in the water. After calmed my coughing down he once again placed the mouth of the pouch to my lips and lifted it. Cold, soft water sloshed into my mouth and down my leathery cracked throat.

I begun to drink it, letting it soak every inch of my mouth before swallowing.I Took as many mouthfuls as I could before it was brought away. He kept a firm grip on my chin as I lightly cough, even with some blood dripped from my down and down onto his gloved hand. It was then when he lightly let go, letting my head lay back down limply as he whipped his hand on his hip. The man then slowly stood and turned to leave.

I knew what he was doing. He was keeping my alive just so I could suffer. Dying would be an escape, one he was not planning on allowing. After coughing once again I opened my mouth and whispered in a rusty, tired mumble…

"You plan to make me suffer… don't you?" I watched his feet as they lightly turned and he faced me once again.

"I do…"

"It won't work." I whispered wishing I actually believed it myself.

"We'll see" He answered calmly before un again turning and leaving me to boil under the sun. My situation was horrible but I did not want to just give up. I wanted to stay firm in the fact that my soul could not be beaten even when my body was. However I was not sure how much I believed this myself.

However I never suspected my mind would be put through such a challenge. The day came and went and as time passed slowly my hallucinations once again begun to consume my mind and I started to forget what was real and what was fake. As a human I could go about a week with out food, but only four days or so with out water. How long could my soul last? How much would it take?

I was already nearing the end of my rope when it came to sanity. It was the evening of the third day when it begun to rain. I opened my mouth and sucked down the droplets that rolled down my face getting as much water as I could this way. The rain also helped my dry skin but soon I begun to grow cold. Soon the rain and wind became more powerful and the droplets of rain became fierce even each one crashing down on my like small pebbles.

Each drop hurt slightly hitting my body with great speed. I just sat there, silently, watching the ground grow damp, then wet, then muddy, before a small puddle formed around me. Soon I begin to shiver and so violently my body aches and my jaw is sore from my teeth slamming against each other. Instead of death, I just got pain. I never really had anyone but never before had I felt so alone and so helpless.

A migraine bit at my head, causing me so much pain my eyes filled with tears which mixed with the water running down my face. But soon I heard the sound of sloshing. Slowly flexing my sore neck I lifted my heavy head and saw that man making his way to me. He made his way to my slowly, at a steady calm pace before he finally stops a few feet from me. His eyes traveled down my broken, filthy body and just that caused great shame which led to me dropping my head, no longer willing to look into his cold eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Just one look nearly brought me to tears. How I looked in another persons eyes, lower than a dog, and one with the mud of the land. My eyes lift slightly as his hand slips into a small leather pouch at his side and pulled out a small piece of crusty bread. With out realizing it I let out a deep sigh through my nose and lower my eyes muttering softly.

"Bred… bred because it wont give my any energy, but just slightly feed me." It was silently before my capture said in a calm, yet cold tone…

"That's right" I let out yet another sigh hating reality. He was only keeping my alive, I did not have to be healthy, or even be able to move, just breathing. I watched as the piece of break was brought in front of my face for me to have. How pathetic, I was being fed like a dog eating from his masters hand.

"I wont eat it" I watch as the hand slowly lowers and think that perhaps he felt petty on me and might release me or even just let me die. It was then when my eyes caught the movement of his foot right before it lifted and stomped down on the hand knife pinning my hands to the ground. In an instant horrible pain consumes me and I let out a loud yell of pain. In that moment of piece of bread was shoved into my mouth. Tears begun to roll down my face from the pain and the defeat, and I hoped that he would not notice with all the rain that covered me already.

I wanted to spit out the bread, but it tasted so good and I was so hungry. I needed it so badly, my vanity and my will to live fought against each other. I lost, once again I lost. I slowly pulled the rest of it in my mouth and begun to chew it. I loathed myself deeply for falling for my own needs.

However I chew it all, and swallow it all a part of my thankful for what I got and the rest of my hating myself for that. Once I had finished I whispered in an angry, quiet tone…

"Damn you…" The man begun to turn saying calmly in return...

" Maybe in the after life…but for now boy, you are the only one living in damnation" With that he left me, in the cold, in the rain, alone. I hated the fact I could not even hurt him with my words, that I could not offend him. Yet his comment hurt me. I hated that all the pain that was hitting me from every direction and I could not even put a little scratch on him.

For two days nothing happens. I had gotten my fill of water from the rain and the small piece of bread had kept my alive a little longer. But as the days went on I slowly once again begun to rot like a corpse, however, I was alive. Ever minute I begun to with for death more and more, wondering of this time my eyes shut I would be able to die and this dreadful nightmare would be over. My soul was getting weaker and weaker by the day and I was nearing the point of breaking.

My back is starting to really hurt in this awful position and even now it's hard to believe this is all happening to me. It is then when I hear a twig break. Slowly my ever heaver head lifted only to see him standing only a few feet away from me. His eyes slide over my once again and just as before I feel shame overcome me. But I also notice something else, the look on his face gave me the deep instinct something bad was about to happen.

He looked at me for only a moment before his arm reached back and pulled something from behind him out of his belt. Then as he brings his hand back around I see it is a whip. My eyes grew wide as horror struck me. It was not enough I was starting to death, my wounds were still open, and I was in mental pain, he was going to have me suffer more. The question was, how much could I even take?

I had gone much further than I would suspect of myself and now, now things would only get worse. The man then took the hand and whips it out of its curl right in front of me. I tried to emotionally prepare myself but it is hard and near impossible! Slowly with out talk he begun to walk behind me. My breaths grew more violent, with ever step he took but I did my best to stay calm.


	5. Chapter 5

I listened to the foot steps stop behind me and I am given a small silent break only causing me more pain just waiting for it to happen. Then the sound of soft screaming wind came from behind me before I felt the sharp horrid pain sweep across my back. I bit my lips it shutting my eyes tightly and keeping as silent as I could as well as keeping my tears back trying to stay strong. Again I am whipped and I only bit my lips harder and shut my eyes tighter, not lightly biting through my lip. The third time however was the last I could stand and a cry of pain made it passed my lips.

Again, I yell out a little louder, tears forming in my eyes. Again, and again, each time me yelling and crying louder and harder, little whimpers turning into shrieks of pain. Once he had whipped me seven times finally the horrible sound of object breaking wind stopped. All I could hear was myself panting, trying to calm down my cries and agony. My body shook so violently I could feel the cut in my shoulder and in my hands growing deeper.

I felt so ashamed, so small and in such agony. After a small silent moment finally I hear his feet make his way around me. I just sat there silently with nothing to say and hoping he would not mock me at my defeat. I soon saw his feet stop in front of my eyes and he stand there for a bit, just watching me I was sure before finally turning and leaving with our a word. My breaking point is near, I was so close to cracking and at any point I could let out all my emotion.

Even my cries from his whipping were not my emotion and mental pain breaking free, simply the cry of pain. Another day passes and I just stared at the ground silently, nothing to think about, no hopes, just me in my filthy reality. The next night comes and my stomach is begging my brain for good, and my mind is begging for death. Just as the night sits I once again hear nearing steps. This time It took great struggle, I tried to move my head but it was to heavy, but I did not want to just sit there not sure of the sound.

With great trouble finally I was able to lift my head ever to little to see who it is. By the sight of him with whip in hand, I dropped my head. With out a word he made his way around me and even though I did not make a sound fear begun to strike me. I never though I would fear one man so much. He soon begun to once again whip me, this time it only took the first whip before I begun to give small whimpers, my back still sore from the night before.

However this time he only whipped be twice before he begun to walk back around. Somehow I knew it was not over. I knew he was not stopping this early. I wished he was done but I knew it was not over. Fear swings over my with such strength I begun to feel sick and dizzy.

Once in front of my he stops, his whip in hand. I kept my head down not wanting to make eye contact like you would with a wolf. I then watched in silence, my only view his feet and the end of the whip as it begun to rise. Reality set in and pulled my head down deeper into my shoulders allowing the sword to cut me deeper in hopes that I can protect my face. My hair fell over my face as I shut my eyes tightly mentally preparing myself for the pain to come.

The sound of the whip struck the air before it struck me. It slashed across my open shoulder causing such pain which ripped through my body. I just wanted to scream but I kept quiet other than a small groan that escaped my lips before I was whipped again. The third time, I could not help it. A sharp small scream escaped my lips.

I was then whipped again, and again, each time me yells and cries growing louder until I was crying out so loud my lungs it. It was to much, to over whelming! I could not take it anymore! Everything hurt, everything was wrong, I was stuck, no escape! There was no way out!

Finally between whips, his hand in the air about to give the next one hardly giving me any time I called out…

"Stop!" My voice was so cracked and warn I could not even recognize it!

"Please stop…No more…oh god please stop.." I whispered pathetically, any shred of vanity or dignity I had stripped from me. My eyes slowly opened and I watched the whip lower before I added.

"Just kill me "I slowly rose my face just as his expression changed. His face turned from stone cold to angry in a split second. I watch as he took his foot and stomped it much harder than before on the knife. With out a thought I let out a painful cry shutting my eyes tightly and cringing.

With that he bent down to a knee, putting more pressure on the knife in my hand and causing me to let out a small pitiful whimper. The man then took my chin roughly and forced me to look him in his cold un feeling eyes.

"Do you REALY think it is that easy? For me to kill you would be giving you mercy"


	6. Chapter 6

((Hello! Thank you to those who have read this so far (: if you can I love review and I mostly get them from one person. I wont demand it but it would help..also if you notice spelling problems please don't just say 'it has spelling problems' the fact is I know that..if you can tell me where I will edit it..thank a lot for reading and I hope to hear from you ))

"Do you REALY think it is that easy? For me to kill you would be giving you mercy" My eyes filled with tears, and in moments were running down my face and dripping down my hand. I felt like nothing, everything I once was, was gone. I had been stripped of it all…

"I cant take it anymore" I whispered, feeling my left eyebrow lightly twitch with grief.

"You do have a choice. You either stay here while I keep you alive and make you suffer until you die of stress, OR…you can swear your loyalty to me." So that was what he was doing. He knew I would never submit or work for him, for any reason, any reason other than my spirit being shattered of course. I wanted to yell 'no', to spit and him, even reject it quietly, but the more I tried the more I realized I couldn't. As he released my face I lower my head as my tears only grew soon streaming down my face, and small sobs escaped my lips.

"Fine" I whispered.

"Beg me" My eyes snapped wide as My head lifted to greet his stern, serious eyes staring back at me. There was no only option, no other way out of my suffering. It only took a small silence before he repeated himself, his eyes narrowing dangerously…

"Beg me" I felt my chin quiver as my eyes grew wider, finally I dropped my head and whisper….

"Please… give me mercy. Please, free me…" I begged quietly.

"What else? The only way out is to belong to me… so what is it you want?" He asked in a calm tone, yet I could feel him taunting me, him enjoying this to every extend. He acted calm, he had no smile in his tone, but I knew inside he loved my pain. He wanted me to ask to belong to him, to ask for him to be my wielder, my master. I could just not do it, how horrible it was for him to ask me.

A small sound catches my attention causing me to lift my head as he stood and begun to walk away from me. Fear struck me like a slap in the face and before I had a chance to think I yelled in dyer agony….

"Wait!" Silently the man turned back, only half way to peer down at my filth. I could just not stay there any longer.

"Please…Take me, be my master" My voice grew smaller as my request finished before I waited for my doom which rested in the hands of the man with no mercy.

"That…. Will do" He stated calmly before he turned and once again begun to walk away.

"Now… you will stay here a little longer as punishment for trying to kill me" Of course by this he was refusing to our duel sever days ago. The duel that I at this point strongly regretted. But once again he was turning to leave me, leaving me to my suffering. My eyes grew wide and my head snapped up calling out to him.

"But!" In an instant the tip blade of his second sword was pressed lightly against my neck, my head pushed as far back as my pinned arms allowed me to keep it from cutting me. My eyes lifted to catch the dangerous narrowed eyes of my captor…

"Do not talk back to me, or I shall make it longer… understand?" I swallowed deeply, hardly knowing what to think or say, until finally I gave a short mumbled...

"Fine"

"I am not 'fine' I am your master. Now say 'yes master' like a good little dog" He had done it. This man had single handedly put me to the lowest of the low. I just stared in his eyes for only a moment before my lips quivered, and newly tears begun to run down my already damp face. Defeated I shut my eyes before I whispered...

"Yes… master" He then pulled the blade away from neck allowing me to drop my head before saying as he turned once more, sheathing his sword…

"Well… until I feel like coming back" He then left me, walking into the woods and once again leaving me to my grief. He had won. I felt to weak, to pathetic, and to broken to even move. He killed my soul and I was nothing but a shell of some one who was once a powerful and strong man.

As soon as I was sure I was alone, I let it all go and just sobbed, broken and defeated. I just cried for hours until my lungs hurt from crying. I quieted my self not from relief but from the pain it was starting to bring my lungs. I was so hungry, so tired, so very broken and alone. I just wanted to be taken away so badly and death would simply not come easy.

I sat there, as the night once again rolled over and day came, leaving me in a heap of a mess. Death was near. I could feel its cold clammy hand taking over my body. I was never the type to like the idea of death, even at this point it pained me deeply to know this seemed like my only choice out of this mess. Life was such a joy, and now it was nothing but mocking.

I was un sure of where the pain was coming from at this point. From lake of water? From lack of food? For the horribly loneness? From my defeated vanity and pride?


	7. Chapter 7

I was un sure of where the pain was coming from at this point. From lake of water? From lack of food? For the horribly loneness? From my defeated vanity and pride?

Everything hurt…absolutely everything. During the end of the day something catches my attention. I could hear movement in front of my but this time, this time I do not left my head. I was simply to tired, and to defeated to even try. My crusty swollen eyes slowly pealed apart to catch a glimpse of the shoes I learn to memories and I knew well.

The man soon bends down to a knee and looked into my eyes, taking a good look at my broken spirit before he placed a hand on top of the sword than now held my body up. Taking almost no time now, he placed his other hand on my chest and pushed be back just before pulling the sward out of my leather shirt and tossing it beside him. Once it was out he released my chest I plummeted down and landed with a cling up against his shoulder. My armed burned from being moved for the first time in several days as well as my back. And of course my wounded shoulder send icy pain down my spine.

On top of that I felt so ashamed knowing how bad I must of smelt with all the rotting flesh, lack of water, and my soiled pants. I expected to me mocked, but he did not say a word about it. I slowly turned my head down as I watched his slip and hand between him and me, and then taking a hold of the hand knife in my hand. I furrowed my brow in dismay as he took a firm grip of it. My eyes shut tightly and I slightly swallowed preparing myself for what was to come.

The knife is then ripped from my flesh. I bit my lips refusing to yell out in the pain I felt but instead I let out a small grumble of huffed pain. He then placed the knife in it's case on his hip, reached over and retrieved the sward before sliding his arms under my and starting to shift me. My sore muscles begun to burn and it felt as though they were pieces of rusty metal rubbing up against each other.

"Ah..eh" I mumbled softly at the pain before I felt his eyes slip down to me. Eyes on my pathetic appearance, he then commented.…

"You weak Dog" I knew he was right. At this point I was the old street dog being retrieved by someone. He had taken full control over me, and I hated him for doing so, and me for allowing it. I stay silent and turned my gaze away from his tarring eyes.

Sliding an arm under my knees and another around my back he soon lifted me into his arms as he stood. I had always watched him leave me, walk away in this direction, and now I was going with him. My body felt so heavy, I could not even left my head. Thankfully however he held me in such a way it was leaning against his body. I had never needed someone before, and now, now that I needed someone so badly a part of me felt like I should be thankful for his help.

But I knew it was this mind game, a trap, making me a victim so he could manipulate me just by fixing the pain he caused himself. Even though I knew this, I was in such mental agony I could hardly play with his mind games. For now I could only submit. As my captor begun to walk, his eyes slipped down to my and he asked calmly…

"Is there anything this dog wants to say for his master giving him mercy, and letting him live?" My eyes shifted to the ground as I watched his feet as he walked. How very low I had sunk, but I could not be left again, I could not take it anymore.

"Thank you… master" I whispered softly and defeated. He then replied in a calm cool tone lased with mockery…

"Good dog" He walked on in silence and I just stared down at the ground in silence. To think a man like this lived, a man knowing just what to say, do, and now me, me out of all peopled was now in his grasp to toy with and hurt. But a part of me was not at ease, finally I was being taken away from that horrible spot, and if anything at least my arms and back did not hurt so much anymore, and at least I was not left to die. My body grows more and more tired, and weak and despite my best efforts soon I fell into a deep, coma like sleep, a sleep I had not had ever since the two of us had fought.


	8. Chapter 8

(( I actually have the whole story written out..but I am editing it and making it better...so..that why my updates are so fast XD ))

"Good dog" He walked on in silence and I just stared down at the ground in silence. To think a man like this lived, a man knowing just what to say, do, and now me, me out of all peopled was now in his grasp to toy with and hurt. But a part of me was not at ease, finally I was being taken away from that horrible spot, and if anything at least my arms and back did not hurt so much anymore, and at least I was not left to die. My body grows more and more tired, and weak and despite my best efforts soon I fell into a deep, coma like sleep, a sleep I had not had ever since the two of us had fought.

I felt as though it was all an awful dream, a dream that was over and I would wake up in my own bed. It would all be over soon and I would continue on with my life. It was odd my sleep, it felt like I was falling, but not in a frightening way. I just slipped deeper and deeper into sleep, feeling myself loose the facts of life as time went on and I enjoyed it. It felt as though I slept for years, hundreds of years as the world passed by. But soon I begun to regain conciseness. Shifting slightly I begun to realize how warm I was.

There was a soft fur under me, and over me as something soft my head was sunk deeply into. Moving once again my eyes slowly begun to peal open. Everything was a blurry smeary mess. I slowly moved my head allowing me tired eyes to slide over the blurry mess and soon my vision begun to become a little shaper. We were in a somewhat large stone cabin, there was a fire about six or so feet away from me, pots of the far in and several small things though the welly built, stone, large cabin.

But this was not just any house, it was HIS house. My eyes soon scanned down my own body, pushed into a small bed that was carved into the stone like wall, and about four thick covers, of course the bottom one being fur. My gaze slipped further down my body as a heavy arm lightly pushed up the blankets. I was a mess. I was bound up almost everywhere with white strips of cloth that has already been bled through, my body was a bit cleaner but I knew only a little compared to how dirty I still was. My hands were also bound up with this white cloth.

My attention was then caught when an all to familiar voice said from behind the fire. I had not even noticed him there and even now he was rather hard to see.

"You were asleep for a day" A day? That seemed like a long time to be asleep. But then how long has it been from when I last ate? Peering down at my body I realized how skinny and sickly my body really looked. I turned my attention back over to my captor, or as he thought of, my master as he added.

"I have food. Right now… your body might reject it at first and you may throw up. But, you will eat at lest four bulls of stew today and you have to drink lots of water." Of course this was all common knowledge for anyone who is being brought out of starvation, but then again I never expected this it ever happen to me.

"W…why…Are you helping me?" I asked in a soft rusty voice. I watched as his eyes lifted and lightly glared at me.

" Do you really think I did all that work just to have you die?" I then realized how very stupid it was for me to ask such a question.

"Now hurry up and come here" He demanded. I once again looked down at my body before taking in a big breath and releasing it slowly. I did feel a tad better, however I had gone another day with out foot and I was still rather exhausted. Slowly however I begun to pull up my upper body, my head at once begun to spin but I told myself I had to stay calm, and walk 16 feet over to the fire, and that I could make it.

After sitting up I slowly turned my body allowing my legs to swing over the side of the bed. Pulling myself out of the nice warm bed and into the much colder air was a struggle in the least. A big part of me just wanted to lay back down, but I knew if I did I might not have woken up again. So after taking a few breaths I slowly pushed my body up onto my shaky weak legs. Balancing was such a hassle and I had to keep a hand firmly on the bed before I finally pushed off.

Okay I was standing, now it was time for me to try and walk. I felt like a baby just taking his first steps. It only took a step before I collapsed to my hands and knees. Yes, hurt a little, causing me to lightly cringe in pain. But I was soon back on me feet and in a few agonizing shameful moments I fall onto me knees beside the fire, on the opposite side of him.

"That was pitiful" He commented calmly as he dipped a large spoon into the pot of stew over the fire, before pouring it into a stone bowl. I knew he was right, it was pitiful. But why? It was because he had done this to me. Once it was nice and full he handed it to me around to fire. I lifted a shaky hand and lightly took it from him.


End file.
